The Muffin Incident
by Diadeloro
Summary: The muffin incident. There's an incident with a muffin. . .involving Harry and Draco. (It's cute and kind of pointless.)


Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. *sigh*  
  
Summary: The muffin incident. There's an incident with a muffin...involving Harry and Draco. (This is AU, or No-U...depending on your perspective, I guess)  
  
Rating: G  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
  
Authors Notes: This is kinda weird. It's basically a short ficlet revolving around a particularly delectable pastry.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Put down my muffin!"  
  
Draco glowered and returned the blueberry muffin to the plate in front of Harry. "But I like muffins," he whined.  
  
"I am aware," Harry said dryly, folding up the Daily Prophet and placing it on the table in front of him. "However, this muffin is mine. It's not my fault if you already ate yours." As if to prove his point, Harry picked up the object of Draco's desire and began to pick the crumbly topping off the top, popping the pieces into his mouth and sucking on them until they disintegrated.  
  
"If you really loved me you'd give me your muffin."  
  
Harry scoffed at Draco's comment. "We each had a muffin. Just because you gulped yours down like you hadn't eaten for months, does not mean that I should miss out on my breakfast. This muffin is mine. Fair and square."  
  
"Prick," Draco mumbled under his breath, crinkling his nose up in disgust at the man's antics. Folding his arms, he thrust his lower lip out in a pout to rival that of the most petulant children.  
  
"I'm sorry, I missed that. What did you say?"  
  
Draco repeated the insult, louder this time. "I called you a prick." Draco rose, and walked to stand over Harry, who remained sitting, muffin in hand.  
  
Harry smirked up at Draco, raising one eyebrow. "Is that right?"  
  
"Damn right it is. What kind of person are you, not to share your muffin with the person you claim to love?"  
  
"A hungry one?"  
  
"Hungry?!" Draco declared indignantly. "As if that's a reasonable excuse. Fine. That's fine. Maybe I'll leave you for someone who shares their muffins." Draco nodded to punctuate his sentence, then turned sharply on his heel and started to make a dramatic exit. However, the effect was somewhat hindered by Harry quickly putting down the muffin and grabbing Draco's wrist, tugging him backwards onto his lap.  
  
"Come on. You wouldn't really leave me over a muffin, would you?" Harry murmured into Draco's ear, keeping an arm tightly wrapped around the blonde's waist, soundly preventing any chance for escape. His other hand brushed lightly up and down Draco's arm, tickling him slightly through the expensive cashmere sweater he wore.  
  
"Try me," Draco ground out as he clenched his teeth and struggled to break free of Harry's hold.  
  
"Ow!" Harry relaxed his hold on Draco reaching down to rub his wounded shin. Draco took the opportunity to jump out of his boyfriend's lap and grab the muffin from Harry's plate. Giving a cry of triumph, Draco ran to the other side of the room and waved his prize tauntingly at the grimacing Gryffindor.  
  
Harry stood, limping slightly, and attempted to make his way over to Draco. "Oi! Give me back my breakfast!"  
  
"Never!" Draco backed out the kitchen door and took off running down the hall. Harry chased after him as Draco did several laps around the living room then took off down the front hall and out the front door.  
  
Unfortunately, in his excitement Draco neglected to watch where he was going and promptly tripped over the empty milk bottle that had been left on the front step, awaiting the milkman's arrival. Draco sprawled forward, landing face first in the front lawn. The muffin, however, sailed straight up in the air. Both boys watched the flying pastry as it, in seeming slow motion, made its decent toward the earth.  
  
Harry looked mournfully down at the splattered remains of his breakfast. "My muffin...you broke it."  
  
Draco stood up, brushing himself off. He frowned down at the grass stains on his favorite trousers, then walked over to stand beside Harry. He glanced at the flattened pastry, briefly regretting the loss of the treat, then headed back into the house. He patted Harry's shoulder as he passed, directing him back toward the front door. "Don't worry," he said sympathetically. "We'll get you a new muffin."  
  
Harry resisted Draco's directing and returned to his deceased muffin's side. "I don't want another muffin. I want that one."  
  
Draco looked and saw that a sparrow had begun to peck at a stray blueberry. Another couple birds flew over to join their companion and began themselves to pick at the muffin bits. "I'm sorry, Harry. It's a lost cause."  
  
Harry sighed. "I'd been looking forward to that muffin all week." Harry turned and fixed a stern gaze on Draco, who didn't look the least bit guilty over his role in the death of the muffin. "This always happens. Every time we go out for muffins, you try to steal mine."  
  
Draco shrugged. "I can't help it."  
  
Harry gave Draco a skeptical look, then glanced sadly back at the scene of the crime, where the birds were consuming that last few crumbs.  
  
Draco put his arm around Harry's shoulders and shepherded him back inside. "I'm sorry about your muffin"  
  
"Hmph."  
  
Draco smiled encouragingly at his sulking boyfriend. "I'll make it up to you. How about I make you some pancakes?"  
  
Harry turned and looked into Draco's smiling gray eyes. "Pancakes?" 


End file.
